Lu Xun
Lu Xun (rōmaji: Riku Son) is the second name for Lu Yi (陸議), a politician who served Sun Quan. He is praised as a dexterous individual whose strategies prevailed over Guan Yu and Liu Bei's tactics. An ailing Lu Meng recognized his talents and specifically recommended him as a suitable successor. Lu Xun would continue to perform admirably in his services until he was dragged into the internal bickering for the throne by his lord's sons. He died fuming with indignation and spite, a loss which Sun Quan sincerely regretted. Romance of the Three Kingdoms claims that he was a tall and handsome figure. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 17 years old and his height is 171 cm (a little over 5'7"). He was voted the third most popular character in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 popularity poll. In Famitsu's character survey, he is sixth place in the boyfriend category. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart has two character image songs titled Crimson Wings and Blaze of Mind. His character is 170 cm (5'7") tall in Kessen II. Role in Games :"I have a dream that I will fulfill. And nothing else will distract me from my path." :::―''Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 6'' Dynasty Warriors Lu Xun is a young and loyal officer of Wu who serves under Sun Quan. He first proves himself at Fan Castle by setting up ambush units to trick the opposing Shu forces and earns Lu Meng's praise. After they slay Guan Yu, his mentor dies and Lu Xun takes his place. Shortly after Fan Castle, Liu Bei blindly seeks revenge at Yi Ling. Lu Xun immediately takes advantage of his opponent's carelessness and launches a fire attack. Considered a true hero by his peers, he continues to fight in the later campaigns of the era. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends occurs after Liu Bei flees from his defeat at Yi Ling. With Lu Xun chasing them, Zhuge Liang hurries their army to safety by fleeing into the Stone Sentinal Maze. Though knowing what awaits him is a trap, the young strategist enters the maze to beat Zhuge Liang's strategy. The maze alters its course depending on its guests' steps, sliding its gates open or closed based on the room they have enter. Lu Xun's party is also ambushed by Zhuge Liang's troops as they progress closer to the strategist's location. With the help of a kind elder, he eventually solves the puzzle and cuts Zhuge Liang down. A member of a powerful family, Lu Xun is described as a young yet talented warrior whose talents are scouted by Lu Meng in Dynasty Warriors 5. He starts his story after the Battle of Chi Bi and suggests to invade the south while Shu and Wei fight with one another. Finished with their suppression of the Nanman tribe, they decide to advance to Jing. Facing a common foe, Wu join forces with Wei to defeat Guan Yu at Fan Castle. Lu Xun leads the attack and distinguishes himself as a capable warrior to Sun Quan. As the sole person Lu Meng recommended as a successor, he causes Shu's defeat at Yi Ling. Shu is crippled with Liu Bei's death and, with Wei still a looming threat, Wu shifts their focus to their northern opposition at He Fei Castle. Slaying Cao Pi in the conflict, they finish off Liu Chan at Bai Di Castle. Lu Xun continues to serve his liege in the land ruled by Wu. He shares his Legend Mode with Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang in the Xtreme Legends expansion. Described as the new generation of warriors, they work together at Shi Ting. Lu Xun acts as the army's main strategist and coordinates the battle's progress. With Sun Shang Xiang fighting in the west, Lu Xun fights in the eastern path to surround their foe, Cao Xiu. He slays the traitor within Wu's ranks and secures the safety of their army. After his ploy to isolate Cao Xiu succeeds, Sima Yi springs an ambush on Sun Quan. To counter, Lu Xun saves his lord by setting the Wei troops on fire. Defeating the strategist and Cao Pi ends the stage. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Lu Xun works to restore his clan's honor. He first impresses Sun Ce at the Battle of Xu Chang, where he clears the path for the armies to attack Xun Yu. After his lord's death, Lu Xun helps fortify Wu's defenses by keeping peace around their boarders. To amend for his absence at Chi Bi, he returns to personally lead his kingdom's army at Fan Castle. Before an angered Liu Bei strikes, Sun Quan privately reveals to him his dream of a united land. Inspired by his lord's vision, Lu Xun discards his original goal and believes that the land's successors can shape their new dream. Wu removes its core resistance with Liu Bei's death at Yi Ling and Cao Cao's passing at He Fei Castle. Supported by his lord, Cao Pi, and Zhuge Liang, he declares that the land now belongs to everyone and asks every man present to help build a new future together. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Lu Xun starts out being sent by Sun Quan to Fan Castle with Lu Meng to defeat Guan Yu. Throughout the fight, Lu Xun fails to see Lu Meng's illness, and after the battle, he is entrusted in helping Sun Quan with his strategies while his master passes away. Before the Battle of Yi Ling, Lu Xun proposes to Sun Quan a brilliant strategy of defense, and his lord grants him command of the army. Despite facing the cunning tricks of Zhuge Liang and the inventions of Yue Ying, Lu Xun leads the Wu army to victory. However, before he can kill Liu Bei, Sun Quan stops him, not wanting to cause Sun Shang Xiang any more pain. After the Battle of Dongkou, Lu Xun is seen with everyone else enjoying the temporary peace. In Jin's Story Mode, Lu Xun is mentioned to have passed away. His death, as well as that of Sun Quan, causes chaos in Wu. In his first Legendary Mode, which takes place sometime after the deaths of Zhou Yu and Lu Meng, Lu Xun fights the Wu army to prove that he is a worthy strategist. In his second Legendary Mode, Lu Xun leads the forces of Wu and fights the Wei army, led by Sima Yi, to end the war. Warriors Orochi Lu Xun, separated from his kingdom's forces, leads a daring resistance against Orochi's army in Warriors Orochi. Cornered at Xia Pi, Nobunaga's army rescues him from the surrounding Wei officers. In gratitude, he joins the warlord's cause. In Wu's storyline, he opposes Sun Ce with Gan Ning and Ling Tong. In their last Gaiden stage, he aids Ieyasu and Sakon at Chi Bi by defending the engineer for the fire attack. If the engineer is killed, then Zhu Ran will handle the fire attack. Ordered by his kingdom to help their plight, Lu Xun aids Shu in Warriors Orochi 2. He, along with Taigong Wang, chase Da Ji in Odani Castle and eventually capture Himiko. He shares his dream stage with Jiang Wei and Sakon. The trio work together to surpass their masters. Lu Xun counters Zhou Yu's fire attack and counters with one of his own. If the plan works, he is commended by his predecessor. When they meet in battle, they will express interest in testing their blades against one another. As a vassal of Wu, Lu Xun defends Hefei for his lord in Warriors Orochi 3. He protects it well throughout the timelines until Susano'o's army jeopardizes his security. When a future Cao Pi and his party arrive in the past to reinforce him, the young guardian thinks them as their enemy and tries to strike him down. Realizing that their previous ties mean nothing compared to the dimensional world's new conflict, Lu Xun begrudgingly lowers his arms and agrees to cooperate with them. They defeat the immortal by combining their strengths, and Lu Xun formerly joins the coalition thereafter. Kessen He appears a subordinate strategist for Wu in Kessen II. Although he is described as a "beautiful boy" by the creators, he looks noticeably older than his Dynasty Warriors counterpart. He serves as a minor general in the game, appearing whenever Wu enters battle. He is a strong magic user and has a decent War rating. Character Information Personality Lu Xun is a quick witted and perceptive man who believes in seeing the big picture. His outstanding talents and youthful energy helps inspire Sun Quan and his allies during dire times. Formal and humble, he tries to see the best in every person, be they ally or foe. He addresses disasters with a prudent and sincere manner, always striving for an optimistic solution to the situation. As a commander, he is more assertive and commits to orders that are do-able or practical. He idolizes his mentor figures, Zhou Yu and Lu Meng, and subconsciously strives to match or surpass their caliber. In older titles, he also respects Zhuge Liang for his tactics and addresses him as "Master Zhuge Liang" (諸葛亮先生). By contrast, he does not think too highly of his successor, Jiang Wei. During the Warriors Orochi series, he shares special conversations with Mitsuhide, Taigong Wang, Cao Pi, and Mitsunari. Character Symbolism Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, Lu Xun is associated with the barn sparrow. The sparrow's tail feathers is incorporated into his actual design as a coat or shirt in most titles. It also acts as the original namesake for his third, fourth, Level 11, and Standard weapons. While the sparrow is considered a native of China, they have a long history of being a pest due to the birds preying on the land's grain crops. Therefore, there isn't much positive symbolism associated with the bird compared to other animals. Japanese history records a positive reaction to the birds since they specifically targeted the insects eating their crops. Since sparrows often nested in people's houses during the Edo Period, it was considered a good luck charm for the household and -even today- it is taboo to disturb or harm the nest. Sparrows are often tied to women within Japanese culture and a legend states an older woman will marry a younger man if a sparrow nests near her home. Within the Christian faith, the sparrow signals hope, rebirth, and the coming of spring based on its many mentions tied with God. Omega Force likely tied Lu Xun with the bird as a positive symbol for Wu's future. In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Lu Xun is given the nickname of "Sonic Swallow" while the English version changes it to "The Young Genius of Tactics". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Flame Generals". His Skill weapon in Dynasty Warriors 6 is named after the heron. Herons are famed for their graceful figures and are recognized as a symbol of beauty and elegance in East Asian culture. Since they are migratory birds, they are praised as an avian symbol of the particular season they arrive. There are many breeds of heron, but the most romanticized are pure white herons -especially famous in the kabuki dance, Sagi Musume. The "green heron" -or Lu Xun's weapon- may be a reference to the poem, Yulu Yinghu, written by Chen Zhu. In this example, the green originates from several willow tree branches and the white heron flies over them. Though young, the heron flies for several thousand leagues before settling on a rock that "seemed made for it to perch on". Lu Xun's Strength weapon represents the falcon, which is viewed as a mighty avian force of power in Chinese history. The bird is famed for its swiftness and alert nature, liked for its ability to make quick work of its prey. Since the birds were used for hunting and performed their duties well, falcons also represent a symbol of authority. During ancient times, the falcon decorated war banners and were meant to be a feared symbol to those opposing them. Certain Mongolian tribes continue to rely on falcon hunting for their method of obtaining food. In this case, the bird is a signal of trust and support between it and the bird's master. The right to handle falcons is also an initiation rite of sorts for young males. The original name for Lu Xun's personal item in Warriors Orochi is the Six Secret Teachings, a six volume strategy book said to have been written by Lu Shang. While the author's involvement in the book is questionable, both he and King Wu are the main focus within the scrolls' contents. The English name refers to one of the named scrolls, which focuses on adapting to sudden changes whilst in the war front. As a side note, this particular teaching is said to be favored by Yoshitsune in the Gikeiki. Voice Actors *Skip Stellrecht - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) *Jackson Robinson - Dynasty Warriors 6~8 (English) *Kang Soo Jin - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Kim Wu Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Jeon Gwang Ju - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Kenji Nojima - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Akira Kajiwara - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) *Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Kessen II (Japanese) *Bin Shimada - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Lu Xun/Quotes *"The mere presence of heroes is enough to alter the threads of fate!" *"I give my thanks to everyone who voted for me. It's unfortunate that we couldn't pass this rank. I'm still young and inexperienced, but I will strive to treasure and expand the joy I feel right now!" *"My lord! I have cleared the path so that we may advance! Now all of our forces can fight those defending Xu Chang, and defeat them all!" :"Ooh, thanks Lu Xun! That's really good, we're all counting on you!" :"It's nothing. I only ask that you remember the boon." :"Ah, the one about your family, right? I haven't forgotten. In fact, I think you've done a lot to redeem your family name today. They're just riding on your glory." ::~~Lu Xun and Sun Ce before the Battle of Xu Chang; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"What thoughts are in your mind?" :"I had a goal at first. I would restore my family's influence and prominence. Just like Liu Bei, I was desperately holding on to a dream founded in a past glory. But our lord - He has a vision of an entirely new type of land. A vision of the future." :"So, you want to depart from us then. Will your path verge from Wu?" :"No. I will follow my lord's path. Though I do have some regrets. Our future is bound ahead, we must put the past away!" ::~~Zhou Tai and Lu Xun after the Battle of Yi Ling; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"You have been a truly excellent student. Some day you will command entire armies." :"When that time comes, I will use all that you have taught me to win." :"It seems I have created a rival for my own position. I look forward to our competition." ::~~Zhuge Liang and Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Great job with the fire attack before." :"Not at all. I only succeeded because you laid all the groundwork." :"If only my boss had your humility, he wouldn't make so many enemies..." ::~~''Sakon and Lu Xun; Warriors Orochi'' *"Hey, can't you dress more like a man? It's confusing..." :"Wha-...! How dare you?! I'm twice the man you are!" ::~~''Dong Zhuo and Lu Xun; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"I've never met a strategist quite like you. You're so honest and sincere, not at all the type of person to deceive others." :"But that's precisely the type of person who is best at deception, wouldn't you agree?" :"I see it now... You are a great strategist after all." ::~~Mitsunari and Lu Xun; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Lu Xun/Movesets‎‎ Moveset Dynasty Warriors 7 Lu Xun is affiliated with twin swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Spins his swords multiple times and ends with a shockwave. :Musou - Blaze Kick (炎環腿): : Swings his swords forward to knock opponents into the air with a flaming strike and follows up with two flaming upward kicks. :Alternate Musou - Volcano Smash (火山靠): R1 + : Brings his swords close to form a flaming blast to shoot forward. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : : : , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , : *'R1': Skewers enemy before slamming them into the ground. Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Xun is affiliated with the swallow swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :Aerial Musou - (飛燕肥破斬): R1 + : Unleashes a series of swift slashing motions upon landing. The attack ends with the user leaping upward and shadow remaining down in time for a simultaneous slash attack. :Awakening Musou: Does a vertical spinning slash several times with both weapons covered in flames. In the end, the user does a crouching slash that releases a sudden energy burst which blows away nearby opponents. The extended version causes the user's shadow to materialize in preparation for a series of criss-cross zigzag swipes followed by a two-hit combo. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Lu Xun is known as a quick combo dealer. Often dealing dual hits with his blades, he displays his agility through complicated hopping and jumping techniques. His range is shorter than other sword characters but he can overcome these setbacks by wisely using his charge attacks. He may be overwhelmed in crowds and cannot take hits too well. Warriors Orochi Weapons :See also: Lu Xun/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Lu Xun now uses the swallow swords as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters